1. Field
This application relates generally to natural language user interfaces, for domains such as expense management, enterprise mobility and e-commerce, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method of continuous contextual user engagement.
2. Related Art
The increasing functionality of electronic devices, such as smart phones, is leading to a significant increase in their popularity. In turn, these trends are leading to an increase in the number and types of software applications that are available for use on these electronic devices. Users often utilize electronic devices to request services from applications. Increasingly natural language user interfaces are available to interact with various applications. Natural language user interfaces can perform such functions as recommendations and delegate requests to a set of services (e.g. search queries of databases or the Internet). Accordingly, a contextual user engagement system for automatically engaging in a conversation can increase user satisfaction with natural language user interfaces.